


You On My Skin

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2014 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at why Kurt loves to sleep with his fiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt ‘imprint’.

Kurt loves everything about sleeping with his fiancé.

Blaine is a cuddle whore to the ninth degree, always has been, and there is no cure for it. It bothered Kurt at the beginning of their relationship - he was a man who needed his space – but now he can’t get enough of it.

Blaine’s favorite position to sleep in is with his arms wrapped around Kurt’s torso and his head resting on Kurt’s chest, his ear positioned just above Kurt’s heart.

Kurt’s heartbeat comforts Blaine. Blaine is addicted to the dulcet sound, and to the _thump-thump-thump_ of it pattering against his cheek.

Kurt loves the weight of Blaine on his body. He loves Blaine’s curls tickling his neck, Blaine’s strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close, Blaine’s breath warming a spot on the cotton t-shirt pressed against his skin.

Blaine seeps into Kurt’s body while they sleep this way – his warmth, his touch, his smell. It imprints on Kurt’s skin like a tattoo. Kurt spends the night absorbing it, and carries it with him during the day. It acts as an invisible talisman against the stress of work and school, as well as the generally sour sides of life. Hour by hour it gets chipped away. Pieces of it crumble every time someone tries to bring Kurt down. But Kurt doesn’t worry, because all he needs to do is climb into bed with his fiancé, surrender himself to Blaine's comforting embrace, and let all of Blaine imprint onto his body again.


End file.
